


Men

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men

It was a rather calm ride. That was notable, since a car containing both Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell and Roy Mustang – or, in fact, Edward Elric and anyone – would rarely be worthy of the adjective ‘calm’ or anything near it. Actually, until ten minutes ago, this ride wasn’t any different. Just make one tiny short comment and the little blonde will blow out of his mind, yelling around that he wasn’t near the size of an ant, and threatening to cut your throat in your sleep – or while you were awake, he made a point of the fact that he didn’t mind fighting. This led to his friend, Winry, to tease him about how he never actually wins a fight against his little brother, and, actually, against her too. Roy couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation, especially when Edward announced that he was only letting him win because he was a gentleman and didn’t want to make a girl cry or his baby brother think he’s a loser, and that only made him a better man.  


Roy then had to interfere, and make the argument stop by petting his lover on his head and promising him something tasty for dinner – which was a rather safe trick for cases like that. Worked like a magic every time.  


Then they drifted into a nice conversation about food and desserts, Winry suddenly remembering the apple pie she made and how she wanted Ed and Roy to taste it, because she wanted it to be perfect for Alphonse and if it wasn’t, well, she’d have to start anew. That made them talk about how nice it was that Alphonse could enjoy the taste of food again, which led Roy to admitting he was happy for the brothers for having everything working out for them eventually – and that without even mentioning how fine everything ended up for him, being just a rank away from becoming the Fuhrer and getting Ed to be on his side, without the limitations of the military and maybe without his alchemy, but with all his passion and lively spirit.  


They sat in the calm, cozy atmosphere, when the most horrible thing happened. With his hands on the wheel and his mind mostly focused on the road, Roy wasn’t the first one to spot the problem. It was the call of pure fear next to him on the passenger’s seat that he was even aware that there was anything wrong.  


“A bee! OH MY GOD IT’S GOING TO KILL ME!”  


Well, that was surely enough to get Roy’s mind off the important task of driving, being both alarmed by the sudden scream and by his own fear of bees. Nasty little creatures, flying around, stinging with no reason – and add to that the fact that he was allergic, too. How could anyone not be terrified by them?  


Before he could stop himself, he let out a shamefully girly scream of terror, turning the wheel wildly and almost getting the car to crash on a light post. Luckily, he managed to avoid it and more or less stabilize the car.  


“WATCH THE ROAD!” Came a scared, high-pitched scream from the backseat. It did nothing to calm him down.  


“I am! But where is it?! Is it near me?! Get it out of here!”  


“I don’t know! It was just here! It could be fucking ANYWHERE!” Ed’s panicked answer did nothing to help Roy’s fear cease, and he once again turned the wheel dangerously.  


“Oh my God Roy it’s just a bug! Please don’t make such sudden movements!”  


“But it’s a bee! In my car! Get it out! Get it out before it kills us!” Roy yelled back at Winry, and tried to avoid bumping into another street light, succeeding but drifting into the opposite lane instead. It was sheer luck that he didn’t collide with anyone, yet. Cars horned all around them, and he found it almost impossible to control the vehicle, being pushed around by gravity at all the turnings of the car from left to right as he fought for control while he himself was held by the deepest fear.  


“I see it! Roy it’s just near your ear! Don’t move!” Unfortunately, Ed’s order only made him panic more and he ducked, letting out another scream – that blended with the other two as the car kept sliding dangerously over the road. “Ahhh no now it’s near my knee! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!”  


“Oh I can’t believe I’m stuck with you two!” Winry called somewhere in the back, but Roy was too busy glancing between the road and Ed as he watched the bee with terrified stare to pay attention to her – or to the fact that she was reaching from the side to grab the wheel. He let go of it when he felt the control taken away from him, using his hands instead to wave about and trying to get the devilish insect out of the window – or to its doom. “GRAB THE GODDAMNED WHEEL, ROY, I CAN’T DRIVE LIKE THIS!” Winry’s screech stirred him into something like action and he took the wheel again. She left the wheel started giving him orders, like watching the road and making sure he doesn’t collide with anything and he gladly obeyed. It was so much easier to follow orders than to think for himself, he almost forgot that.  


“Ed, stop moving so much!” Roy could see, from the corner of his eye, Ed’s terrified stare as he froze, and Winry reached forward. He shook with fear when she sent her hand forward, shooing the bee that, thankfully (or not, Roy wasn’t sure if this situation was really so much better) flew towards the backseat, and a few terrifying seconds later he heard the window being closed and Winry letting out an annoyed huff.  


“There, it’s outside. You two are happy now?” she asked, obviously mocking and irritated. Roy didn’t know about Ed, but his own heartbeat was racing and he was breathing heavily; however, he at least managed to look where he was driving now.  


“Are you sure it’s not going to come back inside?” Ed’s voice wasn’t exactly calm – it was shaky and fearful, but at least he wasn’t screaming anymore.  


“We passed it already. Thankfully, Ed, bees aren’t as fast as cars, so now you two pussies are safe. And to think that just a few minutes ago you claimed you’re a man. Sheesh. Men don’t need a girl to scare a bee away from them.”  


“Shut up. Bees are scary,” Ed said sulkily, and Roy couldn’t agree with him more. He didn’t consider himself a wuss, but bees really were the tangible form of nightmares. He couldn’t hold back a relieved sigh at the thought that the horrible creature was no longer in his car, and listened, without being able to add anything of his own, as another argument boiled up between Edward and Winry. He preferred that to bees flying around, threatening his life.


End file.
